


Padfoot Buys a Farm!

by the_secret_wordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jily lives, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Remus Lupin loves his husband, he really does. But why the hell has he bought a farm?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Padfoot Buys a Farm!

**Author's Note:**

> wolfstar <3

Remus Lupin looked up from his newspaper to see Sirius beaming at him, sheaves of paper clasped in hand.

“I bought a farm!”

Remus blinked and scrutinised his husband carefully. This didn't feel like a prank, and he knew for a fact that if it was then Sirius would definitely be doing it alone: James was taking Harry to Diagon Alley today so would not be able to help his best mate with any mischief making.

So. What was going on here?

“You bought a farm?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear. He passed Remus the sheaves of paper and plonked himself down on the sofa beside him. “I was riding to work and I saw this beautiful farm and there was a for-sale sign so I phoned the number – aren't you proud of me for using a muggle phone, Moony? - and then I talked to the nice lady and then I did some wrangling and actually bought it!”

Remus stared down at the deed for agricultural land in south Wales. This was no joke: Sirius had bought a farm.

“Why?”

Sirius looked at him, eyes wide. “What?”

Remus put the deed carefully down on the coffee table and took a deep breath. “Sirius, love of my life, my dearest beloved,” he placed a hand on Sirius's knee and turned to glare at him. “Why the hell did you buy a farm?”

Sirius frowned and opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. Remus watched him, a slow whining starting in the back of his head.

“So I could be a farmer.”

“But you're a healer,” Remus said, trying very _very_ hard not to raise his voice. The full moon was approaching and it always took more of an effort for him to keep his temper round this time. And his husband impulse buying a farm was not making things any easier.

“Yeah, but I could farm too,” Sirius said slowly. Then he huffed and folded his arms, “I bet James and Lily will think this is a brilliant idea.”

Remus let out a sound like a dying cat. James might think it a brilliant idea, but Lily would rather think it a brilliant source of entertainment instead. To be fair to her though, Remus thought, if it were James who had bought he and Lily a farm, then Remus would probably find it infinitely entertaining too. It was just that right now, it was _his_ idiot who had bought a farm, and not Lily's idiot.

***

“You bought a farm? That's so cool!” Harry cried, jumping up and down on the balls of his toes. Remus sighed. He looked despairingly to Lily who just shrugged and mouthed the words _your idiot_ over the top of Harry's head as Sirius pulled his godson into a tight hug.

“I know right, Harry,” he said, picking the boy up and spinning him round, “You'll be able to come over and help us with the harvest and everything.”

“Sure he will,” Lily said sweetly, “And I can help Remus dig your grave.” She raised her eyebrows at Sirius, “My son is not becoming your farm labourer, Black.”

Sirius put Harry down and the boy turned to his mother with pleading eyes, “Oh please mum. I want to help harvest on the farm with Moony and Pads.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look before hastily scuttling out of the Potter's hallway and down into the kitchen. Arguments between Lily and her son could be very _very_ long. Harry was getting to be just as stubborn as his mother, and though it was very amusing to see Lily grapple with this, it could get a little repetitive after awhile.

They stood chortling by the kitchen sink, Remus resting his head against Sirius's shoulder, but then he remembered that Sirius had bought a farm and he was supposed to be mad at him for it so he stepped away.

“Come back,” Sirius whined and tried to pull him close again but Remus folded his arms.

“You bought a farm without telling me, Sirius,” he said, sighing, “How can I just... let that go?!”

But Sirius was insistent. He stepped closer to Remus and leant in, kissing him softly on the cheek. “Oh come on, Moony,” he whispered and Remus felt his eyes flicker shut. “It'll be so much fun. When did you get so boring?”

Remus's eyes slammed back open and he scowled at his husband. “You think I'm boring.”

“Ah,” Sirius said, mouth opening and closing, “I didn't quite mean... er...”

Remus stepped away, re-folded his arms and shook his head. “You're unbelievable, Sirius!”

“And what did Padfoot do this time?”

Remus and Sirius turned in surprise to see James coming in through the back door from the garden. He wore grubby jeans, an over-large shirt and a bright grin on his face.

“Prongs!” Sirius cried, as though they hadn't literally seen their best mate only the day before yesterday. He strode over and pulled the shorter man into a tight hug. Remus smiled reluctantly. It was always good to see James.

“Alright James,” he said as Sirius stepped away, and he clapped a hand round the other man's shoulder.

“So what did Sirius do now?” James asked, wry smirk playing at the edge of his mouth.

“Oh, nothing bad,” Sirius said, waving his hand. Remus huffed but said nothing as his husband carried on. “I bought a farm!”“What?”

James's expression was almost identical to the one that had been on Harry's face barely five minutes earlier. Remus couldn't help but smile at the similarity.

“I bought a farm for Remus and me,” Sirius said, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement, “We're going to be farmers!”

“That's bloody brilliant,” James cried, eyes wide. He glanced over to Remus and snorted at the sight of his face. Remus sighed. Why did he always have to be the grown-up of the group?

“Dad, mum says I can help on the farm,” Harry shouted in excitement as he came bounding into the room. Remus smirked: that was definitely not what Lily had said.“Hey, that's brilliant!” James said and looked up as his wife came into the room, face drawn. “Can I help them too?”

Lily sighed, then turned to glower at Remus. Remus held his hands up.

“This isn't my fault. Sirius was the one who bought a farm.”

“Sirius has no impulse control,” Lily grumbled, “That's what you're supposed to be for.”

Remus huffed, “You try controlling Sirius Black.”

Lily leaned against the counter and snorted, “ _I_ didn't marry him, Remus. That was your mistake.”

“I want to be a farmer,” Harry shouted, bouncing up and down, “I want to be a farmer, a farmer, a FARMER.”

Lily sighed. Remus bit back a smirk. At least he only had one child to deal with. Lily had two.

Sirius's arms snaked about his waist and Remus sighed as his husband placed a soft kiss against the back of his neck. Why was it so easy to forgive Sirius for absolutely anything? This couldn't be right, could it? He'd bought a farm and Remus was supposed to be mad at him, but then he turned round to face him and Sirius was looking back at him with such lovelorn intensity. Damn those grey eyes and those soft lips and the way he just always _always_ looked so bloody beautiful.

Remus huffed. Harry was still shouting like a maniac and Lily and James had started arguing over Sirius's bloody farm, but Sirius himself was gazing up at Remus with _that_ look in his eyes.

“Ugh, fine,” he groaned and Sirius grinned widely, “Fine. We'll be farmers.”

“Yes,” Sirius cried and leant in to kiss Remus soundly on the lips. Remus sighed against him, only mildly regretting his moment of weakness. It seemed he was going to be a farmer now. Great. Just great.

Sirius pulled back slightly and Remus felt his warm breath against his face. His eyes flickered open to see grey eyes staring at him intently.

“I love you, Moony.”

“You bloody better,” Remus huffed, but he felt a warmth in his chest that only Sirius could create, and he hastily wrapped his arms round his husband's waist to pull him back in.

Sirius kissed him back happily, making warm contented noises in the back of his throat. Remus lifted a hand to his long black hair and pulled him in tighter, burying himself deep in the taste and feel of Sirius Black. He felt a hand on his cheek and leant into it, tilting the kiss as their bodies pressed close together.

Then Lily cleared her throat loudly.

The two of them pulled away, Remus feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. But shame was an alien concept to Sirius, who now glowered at Lily.

“What?”

“Remus,” she said with a heavy sigh, “You are so whipped.”

Remus nodded. Lily was right – he was whipped. But right now, with Sirius still clinging to him tightly, Remus couldn't really figure out why that was a bad thing. Harry giggled from where he was now sat atop James's shoulders.

“Zip it, Prongs-spawn,” Sirius said with a wink, then he dragged Remus from the room. Remus didn't mind.

A few minutes later and he really _really_ didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And please check out my ongoing marauders' era slow burn 'Its Loveliness Increases' if you have a moment. I also have other Marauder/wolfstar drabbles too if you're looking. xo
> 
> Have a nice day :P


End file.
